C'est toi qui l'as voulu
by Lyanna Erren
Summary: Liv, membre de la guilde de Fairy Tail n'a aucun souvenir de plus de six mois, et elle oublie toujours plus. Jusqu'à ce que Makarov lui tende un petit carnet...


La guilde est peu remplie, en cette fraîche matinée d'automne. La plupart des membres sont en mission, où tout simplement pas encore réveillés. Tant mieux. C'est comme ça que la préfère l'enfant, quand il n'y a pas trop de monde. Trop de noms. Trop de visages. Saluant la barmaid ( _Majane?_ ), occupée à remplir le bar avec son assistante, d'un sourire, l'adolescente se dirige vers une table un peu à l'écart, quand elle est attirée par l'instrument sur l'estrade. Une guitare, simple, un peu usée, mais qui lui donne envie d'en caresser les cordes. Écartant une mèche blonde de ses cheveux, la jeune fille hésite quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de l'instrument.

Comme si elle en avait joué toute sa vie ( _est-ce le cas?_ ), elle prend l'instrument, laissant la musique couler doucement.

 _Je regarde autour de moi, et je sais_

 _quoiqu'il m'arrive, où que je sois_

 _Et même si cent ans passaient_

 _J'aurais toujours mon chez moi._

 _Une maison, ce n'est pas juste des murs_

 _Pas juste un toit, une table un lit_

 _C'est aussi une voix, un murmure_

 _Qui te dit je t'attendais, okaeri_

« C'est très joli, Liv »

Surprise, l'adolescente manque échapper l'instrument. Face à elle, l'aide de la barmaid, qui lui sourit. Et tout autour d'elles, des pétales d'orchidées qui n'étaient pas là avant. Pas plus que l'odeur de bois et de lessive mêlées.

« Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas du... J'ai encore utilisé ma magie sans le vouloir... Pardon Kinana»

« Laisse les donc... Je m'en occuperai plus tard, quand elles ne sentiront plus. Attend, reprend la jeune femme plus sérieuse, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ? Tu t'en souvenais ? »

Si l'adulte (ou presque) commence à se réjouir, la remarque rend sa cadette un peu plus honteuse.

« Non... J'ai juste entendu... Marjane... T'appeler. »

Les larmes brûlent derrière les yeux, tandis que l'adulte comprend. C'est ce qui est le plus difficile pour l'enfant, savoir qu'ici, tous ou presque la connaissent, alors qu'elle même, depuis six mois déjà ne se souvient de rien. Même ses souvenirs les plus récents sont flous, brouillés, mélangés. Elle a cessé d'accompagner son équipe ( _enfin, ce qu'on m'a présenté comme tel_ ) en mission, incapable de se coordonner à eux. Elle a perdu tout contrôle de sa magie, et chaque jour, elle doit se faire à nouveau présenter les membres de la guilde. Elle n'est qu'un fardeau et elle le sait.

Au moment où les vannes cèdent, elle est ensevelie dans une étreinte forte, sécurisante. Une main fine parcourt des cercles dans son dos, et une litanie sans queue ni tête de mots simplement apaisant emplit ses oreilles. Elle est soulevée comme un tout petit enfant, passant ses bras autour du cou de la femme et se laissant emmener à l'écart de la guilde qui s'éveille. Et par dessus la voix chantante, elle entend les commentaires.

« La pauvre, ça commence à faire un moment qu'elle se débat avec ça. Les garçons n'ont toujours pas trouvé comment la soigner ? »

« Wendy s'y est essayé, mais ça n'a rien fait... »

« Moi j'dit on trouve le truc et on y fout le feu ! »

Quand elle se calme, elle est dans l'infirmerie, et le maître ( _Makorav?_ ) est assis sur le bord du lit. Il tient un petit carnet, à la couverture ornée de feuilles séchées. Au moins, elle n'a pas l'impression de lire dans ses yeux la même tristesse et la même pitié que dans les membres de la guilde.

« Ça ne va pas mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que tu devrais lire ceci, poursuit-il devant la négation de l'enfant. Quand tu auras fini, viens me voir dans mon bureau. »

L'homme la laisse seule, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Le carnet exhale la même odeur de bois, de fleurs et de terre que celle qu'elle sentait tout à l'heure pendant son chant. Le papier à une texture un peu granitée, alors que l'épaisse couverture en est lisse. L'écriture, sur la page de garde est familière.

Chère Liv.

Je confie ce carnet à maître Makarov, si tu me lis, c'est qu'il a estimé que tu devais le reprendre. Ce carnet est une protection que j'ai mis en place pour te protéger, tout comme je me protège moi-même. Je ne sais pas exactement dans quelles circonstances tu demanderas à Makarov de te donner ce carnet, mais je me doute que ça a à voir avec tes souvenirs perdus. Souviens-toi juste d'une chose : C'est toi qui l'a voulu. Alors réfléchi bien avant de demander à Makarov pour la clé. Tu n'as pas de souvenirs du pourquoi, mais nous l'avons fait pour une bonne raison.

Liv Allen.


End file.
